warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
13.1
|season = 2 |number = 5 |image = file:13.1(2).jpg |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = While upgrading the Warehouse computer systems, Claudia helps Fargo with some artifact-augmented assistance. |airdate = August 03, 2010 |writer = Ian Stokes |director = Chris Fisher |previous = |next = }} " " is the seventeenth episode overall and the fifth episode of the second season of Warehouse 13, airing on the Syfy Channel on 3 August 2010. It is the first part of a crossover event with Syfy's other hit show, Eureka. The second part was a Eureka episode, entitled Crossing Over, aired three days later on 6 August 2010. Synopsis Douglas Fargo, a key staff member of Global Dynamics, travels from Eureka to Warehouse 13 to assist them with a computer system update. However, when a sentient computer virus is unleashed, the team is trapped when the Warehouse goes into lockdown. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Genelle Williams as Leena (credit only) *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan Guest Starring *Neil Grayston as Douglas Fargo *Nolan Gerard Funk as Todd *Rene Auberjunois as Hugo Miller Co-Starring *Paloma Nuñez as Nurse *Zack Ward as Leo Featured Artifacts and Gadgets *'Hugo One A.I': A rudimentary artificial intelligence created by Hugo Miller. The A.I. is connected to Warehouse 13's computer systems and is able to take control of all facets of the Warehouse. *'Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope': Allows for mind transference. The main artifact of the episode. *'Benjamin Franklin's Ring': Amplifies human bio-electric energy and allows bio-luminescence. *'Rumpelstiltskin': Effects unknown, but when Claudia and Fargo hid in its container, it angrily growled when Fargo almost said its name. *'Babel Stones': The holder speaks in an unintelligible language that only people holding the other stones can understand. *'M.A.R.A.s': Brought by Fargo from Eureka, the M.A.R.A.s (M'aintenance '''A'nd 'R'epair 'A'utomaton) are a series of spider-like maintenance and security robots, usually applied for unmanned space stations and large facilities such as Global Dynamics. They are able to shoot nets, fire and have buzzsaws built in to their bodies. *'''G.A.S.P. Laser Cutter: Also brought by Fargo from Eureka. Can be used to create laser-precise incisions, and when coupled with Benjamin Franklin's ring it forms a lightsaber-like structure. *'Jimi Hendrix's Psychedelic Gibson Flying V Guitar': Featured in a deleted scene. Fargo was amazed by it's presence in the Warehouse, and it was implied to put people through a "Purple Haze" (a reference to one of Hendrix's songs of the same name). *'Scrapbook of Olivia Dufresne-Cabot:' A child's scrapbook full of stickers, postcards and other sentimental collectibles. Effect(s) unknown.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:13.1_Inventory_1.png *'Knap-Sack of Wendell McFee:' Induces vertigo; do not look into. *'Rocking Horse:' A rocking horse belonging to Margaret (illegible). Will rock a rider (illegible), potentially fatal. *'Snowshoes of Eric the Dreadful:' Will lead wearer to predators, even inside the Warehouse.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:13.1_Inventory_2.png *'Bruce Lee's Punching Bag:' Increases one's density. Its shelving card was seen in Allentown-22C.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bruce_Lee_Punching_Bag_Card.png *'Speech Interpolator:' Stored in Allentown-22C, exact effect(s) unknown. First word illegible.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Speech_Interpolator_Card.png *'Spring Rocking Horse': Constantly rocking by itself. Not the Mobo Prairie King spring rocking horse seen in multiple other episodes. Featured in a deleted scene. *'Guillotine': Featured in a deleted scene. Effect(s) unknown. Quotable Quotes ': Hello, blinky!}} : It's just that when I was kissing you I was totally thinking about Todd. Claudia leaves Fargo: This is why Jedi turn to the Dark Side.}} Trivia * The Falcon Scott Protocol is a reference to the Antarctic Terra Nova Expedition made by Robert Falcon Scott in 1910-13. Scott was attempting to reach the South Pole before Roald Amundsen. However, Amundsen arrived first, and Scott's party of five (Scott and four others) perished due to starvation, exhaustion, and extreme cold. * In the 'Star Wars' department, we see the Warehouse version of the lightsaber, cobbled together from a laser cutter and Benjamin Franklin's Ring. References ru:13,1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes